Le désir insatisfait
by Hanna2mars
Summary: Quand Draco ne rêve que d'Hermione et que celle-ci s'en étonne.
1. Default Chapter

Coucou ! ! Je suis de retour avec le tout début d'une fanfic R alors attention ! Mais pour l'instant rien de grave !  
  
Alors, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont tous la propriété de J.K. Rowling, évidemment.  
  
Le couple principal, c'est Drago Malfoy et Pansy Parkinson mais, notre Drago international a d'autres fantasmes... 5ème année à l'école de Poudlard, début de l'année, je suppose... et comme prof de DCFM, j'ai nommé Mister... Sirius Black !  
  
Que la fanfic commence ! !  
  
- A toi de jouer Drago ! Drago ?  
  
- Hein ? Oui ?  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? On dirait que tu es ailleurs ! Ronchonnait Crabbe.  
  
- Et alors ? J'ai le droit, non ? Je suis Drago Malfoy. Je fais ce que je veux !  
  
- J'espère que c'est à moi que tu pensais !  
  
Malfoy sursauta et se retourna vivement.  
  
- Pansy ! Bien sûr ! Je ne pense qu'à toi ! Il n'y a que toi, à qui je pourrais penser d'autre ?  
  
- J'espère bien !  
  
- Bon bah je vous laisse, je ne tiens pas à tenir la chandelle, se leva Crabbe.  
  
- C'est ça, dégage ! Aboya Malfoy. Alors, ton cours de divination s'est bien passé ?  
  
- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu ?  
  
- J'n'en avais pas envie. Eh ! Je suis Drago Malfoy ! Je fais ce que je veux ! Si je n'ai pas envie d'aller en cours, je sèche.  
  
- J'adore quand tu te la pètes, l'embrassa-t-elle.  
  
- Eh ! Aucune fille ne peut résister à mon charme ! Je suis Drago Malfoy ! Personne ne peut me résister. Si je veux une personne, je l'obtiens et c'est elle qui me supplie à genoux de sortir avec elle.  
  
- Que t'es méchant ! Mais j'aime ça, l'embrassa-t-elle à nouveau. Je t'ai apporté tes devoirs.  
  
- Aux diables les devoirs !  
  
- Non, c'est important, c'est coefficient 4, Drago, contredit Pansy. C'est un devoir de divination. Tu dois lire dans les étoiles ton avenir. Ton avenir est déjà tout tracé, tu le sais.  
  
- Oui, parce que je suis un Malfoy !  
  
- Drago... Si tu n'as pas envie de le faire, tu n'as qu'à inventer, lui suggéra la brunette.  
  
- Ok, ok, j'irai... Mais d'abord, on va décoré ma chambre...  
  
- Décoré ta chambre ?  
  
- Ou faire de la gymnastique comme tu préfères !  
  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, déclara franchement la jeune fille.  
  
- J'ai envie de toi, voilà ! Hurla presque le jeune garçon.  
  
- Ah... suffisait de le dire, marmonna la jeune fille.  
  
- Hermione, tu as encore fait perdre 10 points à Gryffondor avec ta mauvaise humeur face à Trelawney, soupira Ron.  
  
- Je n'y peux rien, je ne peux pas me retenir, s'excusa Hermione.  
  
- Tout de même...  
  
- Je suis pressé d'être demain ! s'exclama Harry. Notre premier cours de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal ! Après le Soin aux Créatures magiques ! Je suis si pressé de suivre les cours de Sirius !  
  
- Oui, c'est génial que se soit lui qui ait eu le poste, approuve Hermione. Mais avec Vous Savez Qui... ils n'allaient pas confier le poste à Rogue tout de même...  
  
- Mais ce qui me gène c'est tous ces cours en commun avec les Serpentards, regardez un peu ! Ronchonna Ron.  
  
- Drago... jouissait pleinement la Serpentard. Encore...  
  
- Bien sûr Hermione...  
  
- Pardon ? ? ! ! Se redressa Pansy.  
  
- Oh ! Excuse-moi ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça ! Rougit Drago.  
  
- Tu penses à elle quand tu me fais l'amour ? !  
  
- Mais non...  
  
- Je croyais que tu la détestais ! ?  
  
- Mais, mais oui, Parvati, excuse-moi... je ne voulais pas dire ce nom, tu le sais bien. Je ne pensais pas à elle. Je... Je... Il se trouve que c'était le mot que j'avais sur la langue.  
  
- Ah oui ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Et bien puisque c'est comme ça, je m'en vais ! Décida la jeune fille.  
  
- Pansy...  
  
Elle claqua la porte et s'en alla.  
  
- T'aurais pu te rhabiller avant, ironisa Malfoy.  
  
Elle reviendrait. Il en était sûr. Il en était persuadé. Elle n'avait jamais pu lui résister très longtemps. Même lorsqu'il la trompait. Un jour qu'elle l'avait surprise avec Cho Chang, elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps et le soir même, c'était Drago qui la consolait et ça n'avait pas l'air de la gêner.  
  
- Faudrait que je fasse les devoirs de divination avant demain, pas grave j'irai en haut de la tour d'astronomie ce soir, et j'essaierai d'inventer un avenir monstrueux.  
  
- Hermione, tu pourrais pas arrêter de parler de cours quelques instants, soupira Ron. J'essaie de manger tranquillement mon repas en pensant à autre chose.  
  
- Alors, j'ai entendu dire que vous aviez fait perdre des points à notre maison ? S'approcha Georges. Qui est le responsable ?  
  
- Harry, 20 points et Ron 10 points en potions et Hermione10 points en divination, répondit timidement Neville.  
  
- Hermione ? S'étonna Fred.  
  
- Et pas toi ? Renchérit Georges ce qui fit immédiatement rougir Neville.  
  
- Vous savez, je n'aime pas trop cette prof, elle me tape sur le système, répliqua Hermione. Il peut m'arriver à moi aussi de mal me conduire. Tout dépend du moment.  
  
- Des sorbets citrouilles ! s'exclama Ron en se jetant sur sa coupe.  
  
- Désespérant, soupira Hermione tandis qu'Harry riait.  
  
Elle remarqua qu'il était d'excellente humeur depuis la veille, depuis qu'ils avaient pris que c'était Sirius leur nouveau prof de DFCM. Il avait l'air soulagé d'un grand poids. Il l'aurait plus à s'inquiéter sur son état et en plus Sirius le surveillerait et assurerait sa sécurité. Harry avait donc tout le loisir de s'amuser jusqu'à sa prochaine rencontre avec Celui- Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcé-Le-Nom.  
  
Après le repas, elle raccompagna ses amis jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondor, prit ses affaires et monta à la tour d'astronomie pour essayer d'interpréter ses étoiles.  
  
Elle ouvrit ses livres et s'appuya sur les créneaux. Elle observa le ciel immense. Des milliers d'étoiles brillaient et reflétaient les yeux pétillants de vie d'Harry Potter.  
  
Lorsqu'il la vit, appuyée ainsi sur le mur, il se remémora la scène qu'il avait eue avec Parvati dans sa chambre quelques heures auparavant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit son nom mais peut-être qu'elle le savait... Elle avait laissé librement ses fesses en arrière qu'il pouvait admirer de là où il était... Il décida d'avancer et de se faire entendre.  
  
Elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle et se redressa d'un coup.  
  
- Harry ?  
  
- Désolée de te décevoir, chérie, s'approcha-t-il.  
  
- Malfoy. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Et ne m'appelle pas chérie !  
  
- Oh, c'est bon, t 'énerves pas, je plaisantais. Ne vas pas t'imaginer des choses ! Je disais ça comme ça comme j'aurais pu dire des milliers d'autres choses comme...  
  
- Oui, oui, c'est bon, j'ai compris. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
  
- Apparemment la même chose que toi.  
  
- Pardon ?  
  
- Oui, je viens faire mes devoirs de divination sur la tour où l'on voit le mieux les étoiles et son avenir...  
  
- Ouais, bah, moi, je rentre.  
  
- Attends, je te fais fuir ? La retint-il.  
  
- Tu veux bien me lâcher ? Tu sais très bien que je n'apprécie pas ta présence, il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce que je t'évite. Maintenant, lâche- moi, j'aimerais rentrer.  
  
- Ok, ok, comme tu veux. Ciao.  
  
- Ciao ?  
  
- Oui. Ciao.  
  
- Malfoy, est-ce que tu te sens bien ? S'inquiéta la jeune fille.  
  
- Bien sûr, pourquoi ? T'aimerais me voir mort, Granger ?  
  
- Tu es assez bizarre ce soir. D'habitude, au lieu de me dire ciao, tu m'aurais insultée.  
  
- Que veux-tu ? Je suis un Malfoy ! Je suis imprévisible.  
  
- Ouais c'est ça, marmonna-t-elle en rentrant.  
  
Il regarda l'horizon étoilé où chaque astre reflétait son magnifique sourire. Drago, arrêtes ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? ! C'est Hermione Granger ! Ta cible préférée ! Arrête de penser à elle comme ça sans arrêt ! Tu veux mourir d'horreur ou quoi ?  
  
Allez, rentres, il est tant pour toi d'aller te coucher.  
  
Mais il ne parvint qu'à faire des cauchemars. Non, pas tout a fait. En fait, il rêvait d'Hermione. De lui. De lui et d'Hermione. Tous nus. Dans sa chambre, dans la chambre d'Hermione, dans la salle de bain des préfets. Il transpirait. Il s'éveillait en sueur.  
  
Pourquoi donc rêvait-il ainsi d'Hermione Granger ? Qu'est-ce qu'il clochait chez lui. Il se leva et alluma sa lampe. Il déplia son parchemin et rectifia son devoir de divination. Tout compte fait, son avenir serait brillant.  
  
Oui. Il se rallongea et observa le plafond. Demain, il passerait à l'action et commencerait son plan d'attaque contre Hermione Granger.  
  
Il commencerait à lui faire la cour au cours de Soins aux Créatures magiques, il serait sûr de ne pas perdre de points en lui parlant.  
  
- Alors, t'as fait ton devoir ? Lui demanda Crabbe.  
  
- Oui, tu verras bien cet après-midi en cours, sourie malicieusement Drago.  
  
- Alors Hermione, qu'as-tu lu dans les étoiles ? Se moqua Harry.  
  
- Oh rien d'extraordinaire, tout d'abord, je vais rencontrer le prince charmant qui va se faire renverser par une voiture, il pleuvra à grosse goutte à son enterrement et ma maison sera inondée et ainsi de suite... J'ai prévu pleins de trucs dans le genre.  
  
- On dirait que tu as le mauvais œil tourné vers toi, commenta Ron.  
  
- Je ne t'approcherai plus, Hermione, tu as la poisse, plaisanta Harry.  
  
- Pas plus que toi ! s'exclama Ron.  
  
- Que va-t-il t'arriver ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- La semaine prochaine, Voldemort va me tuer, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.  
  
- Oh, je suis sûre qu'elle adorera, sourie Hermione.  
  
- Aujourd'hui, nous revenons aux hippogriffes ! Lança Hagrid. Et comme invité vedette, je suis sûr que vous vous rappelez tous de Buck.  
  
- Génial, souffla Drago. Il est toujours aussi inconscient.  
  
- Buck a été innocenté, lui rappela Hermione.  
  
- Peut-être mais je peux te montrer la cicatrice qu'il ma laissée, regarde !  
  
- Oh, quoi ? Ce petit truc de rien du tout ? Je pensais que les Malfoy étaient moins douillets et ne se comportaient pas en fillettes.  
  
- Attends de voir si je suis une fillette !  
  
Sans saluer l'oiseau, il monta sur son dos et lui ordonna de voler. L'oiseau le dévisagea un instant et le reconnut. C'était par sa faute qu'il avait du fuir durant près de 1 ans. Pas question de lui obéir. Le volatile le jeta à terre et commençait à le piétiner.  
  
- Buck arrête ! Suffit Buck ! Criait Hagrid de sa voix puissante.  
  
- Ca t'apprendra à jouer aux malins, murmura Hermione.  
  
- C'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Au revoir les enfants ! Tonna Hagrid. Buck, je t'avais dit d'être sage... je ne sais plus quoi faire de toi...  
  
- Allez, vite ! Ne soyons pas en retard en DFCM ! S'excitait Harry.  
  
- J'espère qu'il ne sera pas comme ça toute l'année, chuchota Ron.  
  
- Bonjour les enfants, les accueillit Sirius. Installez-vous. Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de me présenter ? Alors au travail. Je vous garantis que je serai impitoyable sur la discipline, il lança un regard en coin à Malfoy et à sa bande. Bien, aujourd'hui les sortilèges impardonnables. Rassurez-vous Miss Brown j'ai demandé l'autorisation à Albus Dumbledore pour faire ce cours, lui adressa-t-il un sourire en la voyant chuchoter. Voyons un peu la résistance de... Hermione Granger !  
  
- Moi ? S'étonna-t-elle. Mais je n'ai aucune chance.  
  
- Justement, nous sommes ici pour nous entraîner, sourit Sirius. Et ce n'est pas moi qui vais t'ensorceler mais Drago Malfoy.  
  
- Hein ? ! Émit-elle.  
  
- C'est pour la motiver à résister, tu crois ? Chuchota Ron.  
  
- Allons-y Mr. Malfoy, Hermione, prête ?  
  
- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, soupira la jeune fille.  
  
- Impero ! Cria Malfoy. Alors Hermione, monte sur le bureau et fais-nous la lambada !  
  
De suite, la jeune fille monta sur le bureau et se mit à tournoyer en faisant voler sa jupe.  
  
- A présent... embrasse-moi !  
  
Toute la classe se retourna vers lui sauf Sirius. Pansy avait pris la couleur d'une tomate bien mûre. Harry et Ron regardaient Malfoy, abasourdis. A présent, les élèves observaient Hermione. Elle descendit du bureau, avança d'un pas, puis d'un autre. Alors que ses amis avaient perdu tout espoir sauf Harry, elle détourna sa tête une expression de dégoût sur le visage. Harry ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un cri de victoire. Sirius le fit rasseoir et libéra Hermione du sortilège.  
  
- Contrôle total. C'est très bien Hermione, la félicita-t-il.  
  
- Tu sais que j'ai vraiment cru que t'allais l'embrasser, souffla Ron.  
  
- Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi j'allais me ridiculiser devant les Serpentard, haussa-t-elle les épaules. Ce n'est pas si compliqué.  
  
- Harry, Ron, venez ici, ordonna à présent Sirus. Harry, tout le monde sait que tu résistes à l'imperium donc tu donneras des ordres à ton ami.  
  
- Oh non, supplia Ron. Au moins essaies de ne pas me faire faire des trucs trop débiles.  
  
- T'inquiètes pas, sourit Harry. Impero ! Ron, fait subir ce sortilège à Neville !  
  
- Harry... se plaignit Neville.  
  
- Impero ! s'exclama Ron.  
  
- Fais-lui... réciter une fable de la Fontaine, réfléchit Harry.  
  
- Neville, récite une fable de La Fontaine, ordonna Ron  
  
- Je... Je n'en connais pas, rougit Neville.  
  
- Contrôle total, déclara Sirius. Idée très complexe, Harry... Mais je sais que c'était pour aider Ron... Très intelligent ta tactique si j'avais été un autre prof...  
  
Le cours continua ainsi en essayant tant bien que mal de se défendre ou de se faire obéir. Sirius avaient séparé les élèves passés et ceux qui attendaient encore leur tour. Drago s'approcha d'Hermione.  
  
- On peut savoir ce que tu cherchais en me faisant faire ça ?  
  
- Rien je voulais savoir jusqu'à quel point tu pouvais me résister, déclara- t-il en plaçant sa main sur sa fesse.  
  
Elle se retourna et lui administra un coup de poing dans le nez qui le propulsa à quelques mètres. La classe se retourna vers elle. Elle sortit en claquant la porte. Elle courut jusqu'à son dortoir.  
  
- Aïe ! J'ai mal ! Elle est folle ! Se plaignait Malfoy.  
  
- Le nez est cassé, l'occulta Sirius. Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie, ne faites rien en mon absence.  
  
- Elle est timbrée votre copine ! Hurla Pansy. Elle a cassé le nez de Drago !  
  
- Et alors ? Elle devait sûrement avoir une bonne raison, la défendit Ron.  
  
- Et puis ton Dragonnet est suffisamment riche pour se payer la chirurgie esthétique pour arranger son petit nez, se moqua Harry.  
  
Pendant le déjeuner, Hermione ne disait pas un mot.  
  
- Tu peux me passer le pain ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Dis Hermione, pourquoi t'as frappé Drago aussi fort, je ne dis pas que c'est mal mais, pour que tu le fasses, il devait sûrement y avoir une bonne raison ? S'informa Ron.  
  
- Euh...je ne tiens pas à en parler, s'excusa Hermione.  
  
- Très bien, comme tu veux, accepta Harry.  
  
En face, Pansy était aux petits soins pour Drago qui était revenu de l'infirmerie. Il la regardait d'un œil provocateur tandis que Pansy lui lançait des regards meurtriers de temps à autres.  
  
Les élèves durent se rendre en cours de divination.  
  
- Très bien Lavande, très bien. 20 points de plus à Gryffondor pour ce devoir magnifique. A vous Mr. Malfoy.  
  
- Euh... Très bien. Hier soir, je me suis installée en haut de la tour d'astronomie afin de mieux lire les astres. J'ai d'abord vu que j'allais me faire casser le nez d'ici quelques jours, je me suis dit que mon avenir serait misérable. Jusqu'à ce qu'une étoile filante apparaisse et dresse tous les signes que j'allais avoir le coup de foudre pour une jeune fille qui m'aime depuis longtemps. On va vivre une passion torride qui ne se consumera jamais. Je deviendrai riche et célèbre, comme mon père et me marierai avec cette femme. On s'aimera jusqu'à ce que la mort vienne nous séparer et en l'occurrence Vous Savez Qui...  
  
Hermione ne pouvait supporter d'entendre sa voix. Elle se bouchait désespérément les oreilles. Pendant la récréation, Hermione sortit de l'enceinte de la cour et avait l'intention de se rendre à la bibliothèque lorsqu'une ombre se dessina devant elle.  
  
- Parkinson. Que me veux-tu ?  
  
- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as cassé le nez de mon petit ami ?  
  
- Tu n'as qu'à lui demander, haussa-t-elle les épaules.  
  
- Prends ça ! Lui donna-t-elle un formidable crochet du droit.  
  
- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? !  
  
- Demandes-le à Drago ! répliqua-t-elle. T'en veux encore ?  
  
- Eh ! T'as un problème ? Intervint Harry.  
  
- T'as pas intérêt à la toucher une fois de plus ou t'auras à faire à moi ! Renchérit Ron.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? demanda Harry.  
  
- La même chose que vous. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi j'avais frappé Drago.  
  
Elle se dirigea vers lui d'un pas lourd.  
  
- Ecoutes-moi bien, ne m'approche plus ou tu auras à faire à moi et à Dumbledore, c'est clair ? Menaça Hermione.  
  
- Très clair, répondit le jeune garçon en souriant.  
  
Cependant le soir, il réalisa qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec elle. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il rêvait d'elle tous les soirs. Parce que c'était la seule fille qui lui résistait. Quoi qu'il en soit, il fallait qu'il l'oublie. Absolument !  
  
Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive à lui en ce moment ? ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me harcèle comme ça ? ! Il a des fantasmes ou quoi ? ! On dirait que je lui plais !... C'est possible, après tout... Mais non Hermione, voyons, c'est Malfoy, pas Ron !  
  
Si seulement ça avait été Harry... Peut-être que je l'aurais pris différemment... Et même que je l'aurais pris très bien...  
  
- Hermione, à quoi est-ce que tu penses ? L'interrompit Harry.  
  
- Je... je me demandais... si... si... rien !  
  
- Hermione, t'as un problème ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.  
  
- Oui je sais, Harry.  
  
C'est à ce moment-là que le blondinet passa devant elle et renversa son jus de citrouille sur sa robe toute propre.  
  
- Oh ! Ciel ! Que l maladroit je fais ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! Se moqua Malfoy.  
  
- Oh mais quel abruti ! Tu pourrais pas faire attention ! s'exclama la jeune fille.  
  
- Je suis vraiment désolé, déclara-t-il d'un air bourgeois radicalement hypocrite.  
  
- C'est ça, casse-toi, lança Harry. On sait que tu l'as fait exprès alors maintenant que t'as fait ton petit numéro, dégages !  
  
- Eh mais qu'est-ce qu'il a le petit orphelin ? Il veut mon poing dans la gueule ?  
  
- Mr. Malfoy, par votre faute, 50 points seront retirés à Serpentard, décréta solennellement Sirius. Je suppose que vous devriez vous faire tout petit à présent et retournez dans votre salle commune. N'y fais pas attention, Harry. Ce n'est qu'un fils à papa.  
  
- Je sais...  
  
- Il ne faut pas le prendre au premier degré, il cherche à te blesser alors évites de lui faire plaisir, l'encouragea Hermione.  
  
Cette nuit-là, il l'avait passée avec Pansy mais lorsqu'il sombra dans le Royaume des Rêves, c'est avec Hermione qu'il était. D'ailleurs, elle était dans tous ses rêves et elle l'embrassait, toujours avec plus de passion. Parfois ils allaient plus loin mais Drago se réveillait toujours en sueur. Cette nuit-là, il se tourna sur le côté et vit le visage endormi de Pansy. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas heureux et qu'il éprouvait que du dégoût envers elle. Il se servait d'elle. Il se servait d'elle comme d'un jouet et comme un enfant quand il n'en avait plus envie, il la jetait simplement et quand il en avait envie, il l'a reprenait.  
  
Il faut que je parle à Drago, il faut que je parle à Drago. Hermione n'avait que cette idée en tête depuis qu'elle s'était levée. Il fallait qu'elle s'explique avec lui. Elle devait connaître la raison de son comportement. Peut-être que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était l'humilier. Elle ne voulait absolument pas se ridiculiser une fois de plus !  
  
Elle arriva dans la Grande Salle et le vit tranquillement en train de déjeuner avec Pansy Parkinson. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter cette situation.  
  
- Drago faut que je te parle !  
  
- Tu permets ? Il déjeune avec moi ! L'agressa Pansy.  
  
- J'arrive, acquiesça Malfoy étonné.  
  
Les deux adolescents s'écartèrent des élèves étonnés et s'arrêtèrent dans le hall de l'établissement. Drago regarda Hermione droit dans les yeux et elle ne défailla pas.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? demanda-t-il le plus sincèrement du monde.  
  
- Tu oses me demander ce que je veux ! Tu dois t'en douter certainement ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as une telle attitude avec moi ? J'en ai marre ! Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas tranquille ? ! Pourquoi tu me harcèles comme ça ?  
  
- Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir Granger ?  
  
- Oui ! répondit la jeune fille visiblement en colère.  
  
- D'accord mais pas ici, viens avec moi.  
  
Il lui prit la main au plus grand étonnement et la fit sortir du château.  
  
Il la conduisit à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Il la fit asseoir contre un arbre et d'abord elle crut qu'il lui faisait une sale blague et l'observa de haut en bas.  
  
- Hermione, voilà : je t'aime !  
  
Hermione le regarda droit dans les yeux et partit sur un fou rire interminable.  
  
- C'était vraiment très drôle tu sais ! S'essuyait-elle ses larmes. Ce ton théâtral et tout... t'as vraiment eu une bonne idée cette fois... et puis m'emmener ici... le mieux ça aurait été de m'emmener sur la tour d'astronomie à minuit, se bidonnait-elle. Franchement, si j'avais marché, je suis sûre que je me serais ridiculisé à vie ! Là, Malfoy, franchement, félicitations. Cette idée tu l'as eue toute seule ?  
  
- C'est bon ? T'as fini de rire ? Se vexa-t-il. Je ne plaisantais pas j'étais sérieux.  
  
- Bon, tu sais Malfoy, les meilleures blagues sont les plus courtes...  
  
- Tu m'écoutes oui espèce de sale fille qui me doit du respect ! ! ! Hurla Malfoy en plaquant la jeune fille contre l'arbre. Si je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, c'est que je t'aime !  
  
Bien qu'apeurée, Hermione trouva le courage de répliquer :  
  
- Et bien moi je ne t'aime pas ! Et puis d'ailleurs je ne savais pas que les Malfoy pouvaient aimer. Ils ont un cœur ? 


	2. La maladie d'amour

Et voila la fin de cette fanfic ! Je tenais à remercier sevo, Namy cassy et AngedesFees pour leur reviews très encourageantes ! N'hésitez pas à reviewez sur cette suite qui promet de faire pleurer quelques uns. Gros bisous.  
  
Saleté de fille de Moldus ! Je suis prêt à m'humilier, à lui avouer mes sentiments, et elle me rit au nez ! Elle a vraiment un sale caractère ! Et c'est pour ça que je l'aime ! Mais je l'aurais ! Même si c'est la dernière chose que je ferai dans ma vie !  
  
- Drago, chéri, qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait la Sang-de-Bourbe ?  
  
- Est-ce que ça te regarde, toi ? ! Et puis ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! Appelle-la Fille-de-Moldue à la rigueur ! Oh ! Et puis tu m'énerves, fiche- moi la paix !  
  
Il monta dans sa chambre en claquant sa porte.  
  
- Hermione, tu nous as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu te comportais comme ça avec Malefoy, insista Ron.  
  
- Si je ne vous l'ai toujours pas dit c'est que je ne veux pas vous le dire !  
  
- Mais Hermione...  
  
- Ron, la ferme ! intervint Harry.  
  
Ce philtre d'amour sera bientôt prêt. Avec ça, elle sera obligée de m'aimer. Je l'aurais avec ou sans son consentement. De toutes façons elle sera mienne, bientôt. Voilà, la dernière pétale de rose et c'est prêt. Il ne reste plus que de trouver un moyen de la lui faire boire. J'y suis ! Elle a toujours une bouteille d'eau sur elle, il suffira de transvaser le philre à l'intérieur pendant son sommeil et elle ne pourra plus se passer de moi.  
  
Elle est vraiment belle quand elle dort. On dirait un ange. C'est quand même autre chose que l'autre nullasse ! Sa peau a l'air si douce... Patience Drago, d'ici peu tu pourras caresser sa peau à ton aise, mais pour le moment, contente-toi de faire ce pourquoi tu es venu.  
  
Je crois que j'aurai bien mérité ma récompense !  
  
Allez Hermione, prends ton courage à deux mains et vas le voir... Ce n'est pas si difficile après tout, il suffit de dire : Harry, je t'aime... Ouai, plus facile à dire qu'à faire.  
  
Oh non pitié, pas l'autre furie le jour où j'ai décidé de me déstresser.  
  
- Voilà la Sang-de-Bourbe !  
  
- Vire de mon chemin Parkinson !  
  
- Pas tant que je ne l'aurais décidé !  
  
- Quand est-ce qu'on inventera l'antidote afin de t'éradiquer ?  
  
- Pas demain en tout cas. J'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire, alors mets en mode play ta cervelle de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait à Drago mais il n'est plus le même depuis quelques temps. Si ça trouve, t'as utilisé un philtre d'amour, t'en serais bien capable d'en faire un après tout. Mais le truc à retenir, c'est que tu ne t'approches plus de lui, pigé ? Tiens, j'ai soif, moi maintenant.  
  
- Eh ! C'est ma bouteille !  
  
- J'espère que t'as enregistré parce que je ne me repéterai pas, la prochaine fois, je t'écrase ta petite gueule de Gryffondor.  
  
C'est vraiment une dingue celle-là, je ne sais vraiment pas comment Drago arrive à la supporter. Enfin ! C'est son problème !  
  
Rien de tel qu'un bon petit déjeuner pour remettre d'aplomb !  
  
- Tu as l'air de bonne humeur, observa Goyle.  
  
- Mais dis-moi, tu gagnes en intelligence. Oui, je suis d'excellente huleur aujourd'hui et je crois que rien ne pourra me l'enlever.  
  
- Je suis heureux pour toi, murmura Crabbe.  
  
- Par tous les Mages, vous êtes désespérants, soupira Drago.  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps de croquer dans sa tartine que des lèvres avaient déjà capturé les siennes.  
  
- Pansy ! Tu as renversé du beurre sur ma robe !  
  
- Oh désolée mon chéri mais je suis si contente de te revoir !  
  
- Nous nous sommes disputés hier soir pour la denrière fois.  
  
- Oui mais tu m'as tellement manqué !  
  
- C'est bon, ça va, lâche-moi la baguette.  
  
- Je croyais que rien ne pourrait te mettre de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui ?  
  
- Crabbe, la ferme !  
  
- D'accord.  
  
- Alors mon canari tout jaune, qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de faire aujourd'hui ?  
  
- De te défigurer la prochaine fois que tu m'appelles comme ça.  
  
- D'accord mon chou ! Tu trouves que j'suis belle ?  
  
- Ouai, ouai c'est ça. Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?  
  
- Embrasse-moi !  
  
Il n'eut même pas le temps de riposter que déjà, il sentait une langue forcer le passage ce qu'il n'acceptait pas du tout.  
  
- Bon, tu te calmes ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?  
  
- Dis-moi n'importe quoi, je serais prête à tout pour te prouver mon éternel amour.  
  
- Si tu veux me prouver ton amour, fiche-moi la paix rien qu'une heure et je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissant.  
  
- D'accord !  
  
La jeune fille s'éloigna, l'air aussi stupide que ravie.  
  
- Enfin un peu de tranquilité.  
  
Drago mangea ses tartines en observant attentiveent les moindres réactions d'Hermione. Rien ne laissait présager un changement dans son comportement. Ou plutôt, si. Elle ne cessait de faire les yeux doux à Potter. Et ça, ça suffirait à lui gâcher la journée. Ainsi, c'est donc ça. Elle lui préférait Potter ! Cela n'allait pas se passer comme ça !  
  
Il la coinça contre un mur dans les sous-sols du château.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? T'as envie que ton cerbère me défigure ou quoi ? !  
  
- Qu'est-ce que Parkinson vient faire là-dedans ?  
  
- Elle m'a prévenue de ne pas m'approcher de son Draguinou adoré !  
  
- Ah, je vois. Ne fais pas attention à elle ! Si c'est ça qui t'arrête chérie, faut pas te gêner...  
  
- Arrête ! Arrête de me coller ! T'as pas encore compris que je ne faisais pas aprtie de tes groupies !  
  
- T'es sûre que t'as rien à me dire ?  
  
- A part que t'es une vraie glue, non.  
  
- T'es sûre ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Sûre de chez sûre ?  
  
- Oui ! Maintenant, fiche-moi la paix !  
  
- Oh bah, zut, la potion n'a pas marché.  
  
- Lorsque votre potion d'empoisonnement sera prête, vous la donnerai à votre rat...  
  
- Moi je vais la boire Drago ! se leva Pansy. Pour te prouver mon amour !  
  
- Oh non, Pansy, veux-tu bien cesser de faire ton interessante s'il te plait ?  
  
- A quoi cela me servirait-il de vivre si tu ne m'aimes pas ?  
  
- Pansy, arrête tes conneries et assis-toi.  
  
- Miss Parkinson, veuillez arrêtez vote cinéma immédiatement.  
  
- Mais vous voyez bien qu'elle est sérieuse ! s'exclama Hermione. Il faut l'arrêter ! T'as vraiment pas de cœur, Malefoy ! Pansy, faut pas faire ça, il n'en vaut pas la peine.  
  
- Toi, on t'a pas sonnée ! C'est àcause de toi si Dragounichou ne m'aime plus. C'est ta faute. Tout est de ta faute ! Il rêve de toi au lieu de rêver de moi ! C'est vraiment pas juste !  
  
- C'est vrai ? demanda Harry en se tournant vers Malefoy.  
  
- Même si c'était le casn, je t'assure que je n,'ai jamais essayer de le séduire alors ne fais pas l'idiote s'il te plait, déclara Hermione.  
  
- Laisse tomber, elle est trop idiote, il y a plus rien à en tirer, la contredit Drago.  
  
- Miss Parkinson, j'exige que vous reposiez cette fiole !  
  
- M'en fous de votre retenue puisque je n'irai pas ! Je vais me tuer ! Par amour pour toi Drago !  
  
- Arrête, après tout le monde va me prendre pour un monstre.  
  
- Mais t'es un monstre ! reprit Hermione. T'as vu comment tu réagis ? ! Elle t'annonce qu'elle t'offre sa vie, la chose la plus belle qu'on puisse offrir et toi, tu t'en fous ! Tu restes indifférent ! Y aura-t-il jamais quelqu'un qui fera fondre ton cœur de glace ?  
  
- Si. Toi.  
  
Me voilà avec un joli cokar que Potter a eu la gentillesse de m'offrir. Il me le paiera, ça c'est sûr. Me frapper ! Moi ! Un Malefoy !  
  
- Comment ça va Dragounichet ?  
  
- T'es pas encore morte, toi ?  
  
- Non, j'ai préférais attendre et pouvoir te soigner avant.  
  
- Oh, j'en peux plus, soupira-t-il.  
  
- Tu sais ? J'ai eu une idée.  
  
- Non ? ! Pas possible ! T'as un cerveau ?  
  
- Je pourrais boire du Polynectar et me transformer en Granger et on pourrait toujoursfaire l'amour !  
  
- Je cauchemarde ou je suis réellement entouré d'une bande de débiles... Tais- toi ! Je ne veux pas entendre la réponse.  
  
- Oh, Dragounichou...  
  
Elle commença à le masser tout doucement, le détendant peu à peu.  
  
- Au moins, une chose que tu saches faire.  
  
- Mais j'ai encore pleins d'autres talents... Tu me laisses te montrer ?  
  
Ses mains descendirent vers le torse du Serpentard, s'insinuant sous son uniforme. Drago soupira. Après tout, ça le soulagerait peut-être. Il la fit basculer sur ses genoux et l'embrassa fougueusement.  
  
Drago avait le sommeil agité. Sa nuit d'amour avec Hermione n'aétait pas de tout repos et tous deux ne se lâchaient pas une seconde, se confandant toujours plus l'un dans l'autre. Il pouvait sentir son corps collant contre le sien et jouissait de ce plaisir auquel il ne croyait plus.  
  
Malheureusement pour lui, le Serpentard se réveilla. Il était nu et en sueur. A côté de lui reposait un corps de jeune fille. Aah, il savait bien qu'il l'avait eue !  
  
Vision d'horreur lorsqu'il la retourna et qu'il s'aperçut que ce n'était autre que Pansy Parkinson.  
  
- On recommence ?  
  
- Certainement pas ! Tu dégages ! Et immédiatement !  
  
- Quoi ? Et mes vêtements ?  
  
- M'en fiche ! Dehors !  
  
Il se laissa tomber sur son matelas. Le plafond ne lui apportait aucune aide.  
  
Il ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi. Elle le hantait. Il fallait aller lui parler sérieusement. Si le philtre d'amour n'avait pas marché, rien ne marcherait. Peut-être que s'il lui demandait, elle l'aiderait à l'oublier. Enfin, si elle était à bout.  
  
- T'as des cernes.  
  
- T'as l'air fatigué.  
  
- Fermez-la un peu vous deux ! Ca ne vous arrive jamais de me foutre la paix ?  
  
Je tartinais ma tartine de confiture et jetais un coup d'oeil à la table des Gryffondor. Je ne pouvais voir le beau visage de Hermione, caché derrière un livre. Toujours en train de travailler, elle était impossible cette fille. Impossible à apprivoiser.  
  
La nourriture n'a pas de goût, plus rien ne m'amuse, pas même embêter les 1ère année des autres maisons, ni les remarques acerbes de Rogue aux Gryffondor pendant le cours de potions. Non, plus rien n'aa de saveur sans elle. Je ne fais que penser à elle comme un vulgaire légume, comme un vulgaire sorcier de seconde classe.  
  
On ne les prend pas au sérieux  
  
On les traite de fous  
  
Ceux qui au fond des yeux  
  
Se regardent comme nous  
  
Il faut que j'aille lui parler. Il faut à tout prix que je fasse quelque chose ou bien je vais finir par devenir fou. Elle est seule, dans le hall, on dirait qu'elle parle toute seule.  
  
- Drago ! T'es malade ! Tu m'as fait peur !  
  
- Désolé. Faut que je te parle.  
  
- T'es malade ? T'as pas l'air bien.  
  
- Il faut que tu m'aides Hermione, je ne sais plus quoi faire...  
  
- Oh écoutes, ça commence à bien faire tes histoires alors maintenant, lâche-moi la baguette et vis ta vie !  
  
Comment peut-elle me faire ça ? ! Me laisser si désemparé dans un hall pleins de monde. Elle s'en va comme si de rien n'était, comme si la Terre continuait de tourner !  
  
Pas facile d'entrer dans leur jeu  
  
Non, comme entre chiens et loups  
  
Comme des enfants fièvreux  
  
Ils brûlent de partout  
  
Mais que puis-je faire de plus ? Je me rends compte que je suis tellement impuissant face aux sentiments et à l'amour. Amour ? Tu crois vraiment que t'es amoureux, là, Drago ? Tu ne l'as jamais été, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. Et puis depuis quand un Malefoy se permet-il d'avoir des sentiments ?  
  
- Hermione ! Attends ! Faut que je te parle !  
  
- Mais fous-moi la paix à la fin !  
  
- Eh ! Laisse-la tranquille !  
  
- Et mer...credi ! T'en as pas marre de me défigurer ? lança le Serpentard en portant sa main à son nez ensanglanté. Je veux simplement comprendre pourquoi mon philtre d'amour n'aa pas fonctionné. T'es immunisée ou quoi ?  
  
- Ton quoi ?  
  
- Tu lui as fait quoi ? s'énerva Harry. Tu as osé de servir d'un philtre d'amour sur elle ?  
  
- Calme-toi. Tu as utilisé un philtre sur moi ? Si tu as bien faite la potion, tout aurait dû arriver.  
  
- Je suis pas novice en potions.  
  
- Et bien peut-être qu'elle ne m'est pas parvenue tout simplement.  
  
- Je l'ai mise dans ta bouteille d'eau.  
  
- Bah voilà, c'est Parkinson qui l'a bue.  
  
- Oh la poisse.  
  
- Bon, maintenant tu la lâches ? intervint Harry.  
  
- Euh, vous ne voudriez pas m'aider à me soigner ?  
  
Et un pin de plus, un ! Je vais finir par ressembler à Quasimodo !  
  
Bon bah la conclusion de cette duscussion, c'est que je suis maudit et qu'il ne vaut mieux pas approcher de trop près Hermione et son Barracuda.  
  
Je n'en peux plus. Je vais me coucher. Je vais d'abord passer à l'infirmerie prendre la potion du sommeil pour ne pas encore rêver de quelque chose que, je le sais à présent, je n'aurai jamais.  
  
Que vois-je ? Hermione embrasse un mec dans le parc ! Potter ! C'est pas possible ! Je rêve ! Je cauchemarde ! Je meurs !  
  
Elle ne peut pas m'avoir fait ça ! Elle sait que je l'aime. Elle vient de briser mon cœur en plusieurs petits morceaux, et il me sera impossible de les recoller. Il est en miettes. Essayez de refaire du pain avec des miettes. Je ne peux plus supporter la vue de ce spectacle dégoûtant.  
  
Je cours. Où je ne sais pas. Si, le plus loin possible de leurs roucoulements.  
  
J'ouvre une trappe et atterit sur une tour. La tour d'astronomie, la plus romantique mais aussi la plus haute du château. Oui, bien sûr. Sinon, je ne serai pas là. Je ne crois pas au hasard. Je connais la raison pour laquelle je suis venu ici.  
  
Je deviens fou. Je perds la tête. Et il n'y a aucun remède contre la maladie d'amour.  
  
Ceux qui parlent aux étoiles  
  
Comme on prit le bon Dieu  
  
Comme on tisse une toile  
  
Pour s'élever jusqu'aux cieux  
  
Ceux qui tutoient les anges  
  
Quand leur cœur bat pour deux  
  
Et reçoivent en échange  
  
De quoi rêver un peu  
  
Les étoiles du ciel ne m'ont jamais prédit un avenir heureux. Non, je ne prends pas la fuite. Même la Lune me rit au nez. N'y a-t-il donc plus rien qui respecte le nom de Malefoy ? ! Mais de quoi les jeunes ont-ils peur de nos jours ? J'imagine qu'ils ne sont pas tous comme moi. Moi, j'ai été atteins par la dernière chose que j'aurais voulu. L'amour. L'amour jusqu'à en crever. Mais qui se soucie de moi ? Bon à part Parkinson, elle, elle compte pas. Je vis des cauchmards éveillés et des cauchemards endormis, comment voulez-vous que je sois un type stable psychologiquement ? J'ai envie de les tuer. Elle, lui, eux, tout le monde.  
  
Ils ont l'avenir devant eux  
  
La chance autour du cou  
  
Les rend plus lumineux  
  
Ceux qui s'aiment comme nous  
  
J'en ai marre. Mais quand je is que j'en ai marre, c'est que j'en ai marre, je suis vraiment à bout. Si je ne me tue pas, je crois que je vais tous les tuer alors autant aller en Enfer plutôt qu'à Azkaban. Quoi que... Si ça se trouve, en Enfer, il n'y a que des Détraqueurs. L'angoisse. Vaut peut-être mieux que j'aille à Azkaban, j'ai plus de chances d'y réchapper. Après tout, Black a bien reussi lui. Ouai, je vais peut-être opter pour cette option.  
  
On peut les juger comme on veut  
  
Oui, les traîner dans la boue  
  
Mêmes couverts de bleus  
  
Ils resteront debout  
  
Ouai, mais je leur laisserai pas la satisfaction de me m'enfermer. Ils diront que je suis fou et descendront ma côte de popularité. Et je ne peux pas l'accepter ça. Non, mais je vois mal le petit sourire de Potter m'humilier dans le tribunal et m'accusant de tous ces malheurs. Il peut toujours rêver pour que je lui laisse ce plaisir, celui-là ! Il m'a suffisament fait de mal dans ma vie, il va pas en rajouter. Là, c'était la goutte de sang qui a fait déborder la fiole.  
  
Ceux qui parlent aux étoiles  
  
Comme on prit le bon Dieu  
  
Comme on tisse une toile  
  
Pour s'élever jusqu'aux cieux  
  
Ceux qui tutoient les anges  
  
Quand leur cœur bat pour deux  
  
Et reçoivent en échange  
  
De quoi rêver un peu  
  
Ceux qui parlent aux étoiles  
  
Comme on prit le bon Dieu  
  
Comme on tisse une toile  
  
Pour s'élever jusqu'aux cieux  
  
Bon, allez Drago, conduis-toi en homme, conduis-toi en Malefoy, conduis-toi comme tu aurais toujours du te conduire. En mec digne, pas en mauviette. Montre-leur à tous que t'as des couilles et tu les auras à tes pieds, euh, à ta tombe.  
  
Ceux qui tutoient les anges  
  
Quand leur cœur bat pour deux  
  
Et reçoivent en échange  
  
De quoi rêver un peu  
  
Il prit une grande inspiration, regarda une nouvelle fois les étoiles, une nouvelle fois le banc sur lequel le couple était assis. Il grave l'image d'Hermione dans son esprit... et sauta.  
  
Et reçoivent en échange  
  
De quoi rêver un peu  
  
Et reçoivent en échange  
  
De quoi rêver un peu  
  
FIN 


End file.
